Kyoraku Raiden - the Shadowed Shinigami
by Merula Aeolus
Summary: Slash. Het. Threesomes and More. Mpreg. Incest. AU. OOC. OCs. Powerful characters. Dimension/Time Travel. The morning of June 21, 1981, Lily gave James a second son, Hyacinth Potter. Hyacinth sacrifices himself to save Sirius. Hyacinth is reincarnated one-hundred years into the past with his memories and some magic intact as Raiden. Aedan and Azalea Potter are the twins-who-lived.


**Kyoraku Raiden: The Shadowed Shinigami **

Written and Illustrated by Merula Aeolus

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Harry Potter or Bleach Series. They belong to their respective creators and various publishers. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Warnings:** Slash (Homosexual Romance), Het (Heterosexual Romance), Sexual Content (Heterosexual Intercourse, Homosexual Intercourse, Threesomes and More, Male and Female Masturbation, Double Penetration, Fellatio, hand jobs, incest, angry sex (Ron and Draco), Pregnant Sex, fingering, and Belly worship), Adult Language (Sexual and Explicit), violence (Blood and Gore), scary thematic materials, changes to appearance, lineage, history, personality and abilities. Non-Canon/Alternative Universe Events (AU), Out of Character (OOC), Original Characters (OC(s)), female pregnancy, teenage pregnancy, male pregnancy (MPREG), Incest pregnancy, revenge, Character Bashing (Ginny Weasley, Molly Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Albus Dumbledore, and Cho), infidelity, mates, creature inheritances, mentions of abuse, warped timeline, super powerful characters, new abilities and techniques. **Author's Note:** All sexual and explicit material will not be posted on this site.

**Summary:** Slash. Het. Threesomes and More. Mpreg. Incest. AU. OOC. OC(s). Super powerful characters. Dimension and Time Travel. On July 31, 1980, Lily Potter gave birth to Aedan James Potter and Azalea Lillian Potter. The morning of June 21, 1981, Lily gave James a second son, Hyacinth Jayde Potter. A horrific tragedy on October 31 1981, which claimed the life of Charlus Potter, James's father, named Aedan and Azalea the twins-who-lived. Hyacinth fades into the background as his parents' lavish praise and attention on Aedan and Azalea. Soon, he is forgotten when Rosalie Anna-Maria Potter is born in 1984. Hyacinth is sorted into Ravenclaw in 1992, and finds himself the odd one among his family. However, when Aedan and Azalea make the mistake of running to the Department of Mysteries to save their godfather, dragging Hyacinth with them, Hyacinth sacrifices himself to save the one person who loves him, Sirius. Hyacinth is reincarnated one-hundred years into the past with his memories and some magic intact as Kyoraku Raiden, the bastard cousin of Kyoraku Shunsui-Taicho. Raiden is an unwanted link between the Kyoraku clan and the Kuchiki clan. However, Raiden has a secret, he was born both as a Shinigami and a Hollow making him a Vizard, he wields two blades – Zanpaku-to and his Hollow Blade. Meanwhile, to save the future, Kurosaki Ichigo must change the past, but he ends up being reincarnated in a different dimension with a warped timeline as Shiba Hisao. How will the Seireitei change when these two new, powerful and Genius Shinigami join its Gotei 14 ranks?

**Main Pairing:** Coyote Starrk/Shiba Kaien/Shiba Hisao (Ichigo)/Ulquiorra Cifer/Kyoraku Raiden (HP)

**Side Pairings:** Abarai Renji/Kuchiki Rukia, Kuchiki Byakuya/Urahara Kisuke, Ukitake Jushiro/Kurosaki Ichigo, Hitsugaya Toshiro/Kurosaki Karin, Ronald Weasley/Draco Malfoy, Aedan Potter/Neville Longbottom/Hermione Granger, Charlie Weasley/Fleur Delacour/Azalea Potter, Blaise Zabini/Rosalie Potter, Viktor Krum/Theodore Nott, Dean Thomas/Seamus Finnegan/Ginny Weasley, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Rabastan LeStrange/Severus Snape/Bill Weasley, Fred Weasley/Luna Lovegood/George Weasley, James Potter/Lily Evans… (Suggestions Welcomed)

**Past One-Sided:** Bill Weasley/Hyacinth Potter, Severus Snape/Hyacinth Potter and Cedric Diggory/Hyacinth

**Future One-Sided:** Aizen Sosuke/Kyoraku Raiden, Sirius Black/Raiden, Remus Lupin/Raiden

"Blah" – Talking / _Blah_ – Thinking, Written Word, Flashbacks / _**Blah**_ – Parseltongue / **Blah** – Grim Tongue

* * *

**Basic Story Notes:** The Prologue in the Seireitei part occurs 100 years (1800s) in the past in an Alternative dimension of the Bleach universe. Hyacinth dies in 1995, but is reincarnated in the past as part of two noble families. The Vizards were never formed because they were not exiled from the Seireitei, since the council deemed them too valuable. They also retained their positions – as seen below. Chapter one will start in the year 1996, where Ichigo of this dimension is 15. It begins while Ichigo is training with Tessai (Urahara is still a Shinigami Captain) to rescue Rukia. The story will follow a slightly altered plot till after Rukia's rescue – from there on, everything will change. I hope you enjoy!

**The Five Noble Houses: **Shihoin, Kuchiki, Shiba, Kurosawa and Nakamura

**The Lesser Noble Houses: **Feng, Kyoraku, Ukitake, Omaeda, and Kira

_**Time Period's Division Taicho(s), Fukutaicho(s) and Third Seat(s)**_

**First Division:** Yamamoto Genryusai Shigekuni – Taicho, Sasakibe Chojiro – Fukutaicho,

**Second Division:** Shihoin Yoruichi – Taicho, Omaeda Marenoshin – Fukutaicho, Feng Soi

**Third Division: **Otoribashi "Rose" Rojuro – Taicho, Iba Chikane – Fukutaicho, Ichimaru Gin

**Fourth Division:** Unohana Retsu – Taicho, Yamada Seinosuke – Fukutaicho, Kotetsu Isane

**Fifth Division:** Hirako Shinji – Taicho, Aizen Sosuke – Fukutaicho, Hinamori Momo

**Sixth Division: **Kuchiki Byakuya – Taicho, Shirogane Ginjiro – Fukutaicho, Abarai Renji

**Seventh Division:** Aikawa Raibu – Taicho, Kotsubaki Jin'emon – Fukutaicho, Komamura Sajin

**Eighth Division:** Kyoraku Shunsui – Taicho, Yadomura Lisa – Fukutaicho, Ise Nanao

**Ninth Division:** Muguruma Kensei – Taicho, Kuna Mashiro – Fukutaicho, Tosen Kaname

**Tenth Division:** Shiba Hisao – Taicho (Ichigo), Kira Isuna– Fukutaicho, Kyoraku Raiden (Future)

**Eleventh Division: **Kiganjo Kenpachi – Taicho, Ichinose Maki – Fukutaicho, Zaraki

**Twelfth Division: **Urahara Kisuke – Taicho, Sarugaki Hiyori – Fukutaicho, Kurotsuchi Mayuri

**Thirteenth Division:** Ukitake Jushiro – Taicho, Shiba Kaien – Fukutaicho, Kotetsu Kiyone

**Fourteenth Division: **Hitsugaya Toshiro – Taicho, Matsumoto Rangiku – Fukutaicho, Kotsubaki Sentaro

* * *

**Book One:** The Iron Crown

**Prologue: **Slumbering Spirits

* * *

_It was raining, which was a fitting tribute to the day's events. Sirius Black and hi__s mate, Remus Lupin, stared at the headstone in devastation. Sirius had known that Lily and James had been neglectful of their third child. However, Sirius never imagined that his attention to the little boy would cause the lonely boy to see him as his most precious person. Sirius had been stupid, taunting Bella in the Department of Mysteries and Hyacinth had paid for it. Sirius was sent flying back towards the Veil of Death, but he found himself suddenly across the room as Hyacinth took his place. Desperate wish magic was a rare and obscure magic only possible when the individual casting it unconsciously felt they could not live without the other. Tears trailed down Remus and Sirius's cheeks._

**Hyacinth Jayde Potter**

_**Beloved Son**_

1981 – 1995

_Lily and James had left earlier, muttering something about press releases. Aedan and Azalea, the twins-who-lived, had stared after their parents with contempt. Azalea held her younger sister, Rosalie's, hand in a fierce grasp as the little girl kept screaming and pleading for Hyacinth to come back. Rosalie had been very attached to the older brother who would read her stories and soothe her nightmares. Suddenly Aedan snarled, grabbing Remus's wand he waved the wand at the headstone. The letters abruptly changed before Remus could stop him. __**Hyacinth Jayde Potter**__, __**Beloved Hero**__, 1981 – 1995 was etched on the white marble gravestone. A corner of Sirius's lip quirked as he cast an obscure Black family spell to make it permanent. Grasping fifteen years old Aedan, Remus pulled the child into a hug, while Sirius offered his arms to Azalea and Rosalie. They all wept bitter tears. _

_Hyacinth's friend, Su Li, Luna Lovegood and Anthony Goldstein wept silently next to their professor, Severus Snape and his friend-turned-lover, Bill Weasley. Both Severus and Bill had shared a surprising bond, they had both fancied Hyacinth, but at least they had found comfort in each other. Also at the funeral was the LeStrange Brothers, who had offered to pay for Hyacinth's potential Apprenticeship is Spell Crafting. Charlie Weasley, Percy Weasley and Fred and George Weasley were present. Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom, placed comforting hands on their boyfriend's, Aedan's shoulders. They wept for a life lost. They wept for a child murdered in a senseless act of violence. They wept for a lonely boy, who loved his family and his books. _

Kyoraku Raiden was born to Kyoraku Akira and Kuchiki Amaya. Amaya died in childbirth and the Kuchiki Clan wanted nothing to do with the child. Only months later, Akira died fighting a high level Hollow. Raiden was raised by the impersonal and silent servants of the Kyoraku Clan. This normally would've stunted a child's emotional and intellectual growth, but unbeknownst to anyone, Raiden remembers is previous reincarnation and still possessed some abilities inherited from his Magical Family.

Magic is wild and unpredictable and being in possession of some magic and inherited the massive Reiatsu from his clans had come at a strange price. Raiden had been born with an inner hollow. The few and secretive Shinigami who possessed Hollow abilities had come into them from artificial means, while Raiden had been born with his. At first Raiden was forced to fight his inner hollow, but over time the hollow warped into something similar to a Zanpaku-to. Raiden possessed two soul swords. Additionally, Raiden was still capable of performing some warped forms of magic. He attributed the Shihoin noble family's ability to shape shift to their long history as Sorcerers, before the first Shihoin, to become a Shinigami, established his clan.

Since one could not begin at the Shin'o Academy (Shinigami academy) until they were physically a teenager, Raiden focused on honing his abilities with magic and suppressing his massive reiatsu. The Kyoraku Clan district was shielded by Reiatsu dampeners least its members were disturbed by their enhanced sensitivity to Reiatsu. This fitted Raiden just fine as his magic now sang within his Reiatsu.

Raiden was finally able to master his multiple Animagi forms. It came as a surprise to him that he had more than one, considering that only the highest ranked magic users, Mages, were capable of that. Through meditation Raiden discovered his forms were a Peruvian Vipertooth Dragon, a winged Shadow Panther, a Cuban Tody (bird), an ocelot and a Gryphon. A Gryphon was different than a Griffin in that its body was that of a feline and with two massive scaled wings. Raiden's gryphon form had the body of a black jaguar with massive green-black scaled wings and large and sharp fangs. Raiden felt his ocelot form and tiny Cuban Tody were perfect for reconnaissance, while the other three were perfect for battles – something he wished to avoid.

Another benefit of his meditation was his ability to master Occlumency and create a surprising talent to see past hypnotisms and illusions since they could not affect his mind. He, however, could only perform tactile Legilimency, which came with tactile empathy.

Some of the Runes he learned in his last two years at Hogwarts he was still capable of using. Much to his surprise, when going through the Kyoraku library, he discovered three books similar to Runes hidden away under glamours. The books were on Signals, Charter Marks and Glyphs, He was slowly mastering all three areas.

Signals were used traditionally by high level Shinigami to manipulate Reiatsu. That is how the Seireitei was built from sekkiseki blocks without the nullification of their abilities. It was similar to Kido in that it could bind abilities and temporarily allow certain abilities to become present. The further advanced you were the more areas you were capable of – like neutralizing a hollow's Reiatsu abilities like a Cero with Signals. You write signals in the air with Reiatsu.

Charter Marks were extremely complex that should've belonged solely to the science department. Charter marks were used frequently in the science department in the making of mod-souls and gigai. They were also used in soul burials being able to purify a soul and transport them. However, the charter marks full capabilities were lost, but not to Raiden. Charter marks were essential in creating Reiatsu golems that could interact physically with both Shinigami and the living. They were also used to create shield-like wards and even could be used in place of metal pipes for plumbing.

Glyphs were spoken words that could bind hollows and even command them to an extent, but were reliant on Hollow Reiatsu to control. To differentiate Charter marks, Glyphs and Signals, Raiden defined Signal as immaterial runes for Shinigami, Glyphs, were also immaterial meant for hollows, while Charter marks were constructs both physical and supernatural.

The last two magical abilities, which Raiden possessed, were elemental manipulation and shadow manipulation. His elemental abilities encompassed the ability to manipulate water, wind, ice, and snow, barometric pressure (thus storms) and lighting. His shadow abilities allowed to remain inconspicuous and ignored even if he did the polka in a tutu with a red cape on. He also, using Shadow manipulation, could teleport from one shadow to another.

By the time Raiden had completed the Shin'o Academy he already mastered his Zanpaku-to Shikai, Yoru Arashi (Night Storm) and was quickly progressing with manifesting his bloodthirsty Hollow blade, Oscura de la Luna (dark of the moon). Yoru Arashi in Shikai form was a reverse jintachi, while Oscura de la Luna was slowly transforming into a Chinese Dadao. Raiden had no intention to become a leader as it wasn't in his nature. Additionally his unusual abilities made him a conundrum, Raiden was sure the science department would love to have. So Raiden toned down his rapidly developing abilities. Raiden had unintentionally scored second highest in his class and was considered one of the fastest Shinigami the Shin'o Academy had ever produced. Today the captains would select their new recruits from the graduating class.

* * *

Shiba Hisao-Taicho sighed lowly. He hated ceremonies, but where his former reincarnation, Kurosaki Ichigo, would've ditched them, Hisao attended the tedious events. Zangetsu chuckled in the depths of his mind.

"I think you're cool boss." His inner hollow remarked slyly.

"Suck up." Hisao deadpanned, "I am still haven't forgiven you for almost taking off Hiyori's head when we were sparring." Hisao snarled internally. Only the hollowfied Taicho and Fukutaicho knew of Hisao's true abilities. He had sworn them into silence. This time Hisao had an ace up his sleeve. Where Ichigo failed to defeat Aizen before all his loved ones died, Hisao would defeat him with relative ease. After all to everyone, but the named few, his potential was limited to his intense reiatsu and a Shikai like Kenpachi Zaraki.

He had become a barbarian captain through trail of combat, defeating his former captain with brute power. Shiba Hisao watched his second cousin, Shiba Kaien stand beside Ukitake Jushiro-Taicho solemnly. Hisao and Kaien had once been close (more like Kaien drove Hisao nuts), but they had a falling out when Hisao became a captain before reaching Bankai. Kaien called Hisao a cheater and as the head of the Shiba clan had barred Hisao from communicating with his family. Hisao shrugged it off. That didn't stop Hisao from secretly preventing assassination attempts on the clan. Hisao, despite their quarrel, had managed to create a sword, made entirely of Reiatsu and a seal, for Kaien and had off handedly gifted it to Kaien shortly before his wife's death. Kaien had defeated the hollow who had eaten his wife with it. He had gotten his revenge and had survived. Kaien had mellowed out somewhat after Hisao had forcefully kicked Kaien out of his bed and made the young Shiba clan head live again after losing Miyako. Their relationship was improving.

At first Hisao feared he would lost Zangetsu and his inner hollow to the other Ichigo, but he relieved to discover the Zangetsu and his hollow were still his. Shirosaki, now dubbed simply Shiro, reflected the new appearance of his master. This alternative Ichigo would have a different Zanpaku-to.

Shiba Hisao was quite the looker. He had feathery, shoulder-length burnt orange hair, almost a pale-red in color, and almond-shaped silver-blue eyes. His face was almost identical to Kaien's except that Hisao always scowled. He was taller than Kaien, but less broad. He had whipcord muscle definition and an obvious six pack. In Gotei 14, Hisao led the tenth division with his Fukutaicho, Kira Isuna.

The Academy graduates lined up in a row alphabetically. He heard Yoruichi comment on the scored of one of the students, a Kyoraku Raiden. Hisao glanced up catching sight of this Raiden. Raiden was short and petite, although he was extremely fit, his wiry built suggested great speed and agility. He had beautiful waist-length chocolate-brown hair, slightly lighter than his clansmen. His eyes were almost identical to Hisao's, in that they were a silver-blue, but where Hisao's eyes were a perfect combination of both colors, Raiden's sapphire eyes seemed to glow with their silver flecks and rims. His skin was a flawless olive-tone. He had long shapely legs that seemed to go one forever. He had pianist fingers. His face was elfin with a sharp chin, high sculpted cheekbones, a small nose and full and soft petal pink lips. Hisao felt his inner hollow purr before demanding that he take this graduate into his division.

"Why?" Hisao asked, prodding mentally at Shiro.

"He's our mate." The hollow all, but howled.

As the ceremony came to a close, Hisao was the first to raise his hand for selections and chose, despite Yoruichi's pout, "Kyoraku Raiden." He needed to keep this Shinigami close, closer than anyone else. Raiden would be his weakness and his strength.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Author's Questions:** Should I continue this story for a younger audience on this site or write it only for adult audiences or both? If you're an adult (18 years or older) – would you like to receive email updates sent in word documents or compiled as a whole when finished or just read it on another adult website? I intend to illustrate all my stories this summer. It is also my goal to complete several of my other stories – would you be willing to help?

**How can you help me?** – I need several individuals to bounce ideas off of for my stories. So pick a story and tell me in an e-mail that you want to work on it with me. I am only taking 2-3 people per story. I also need other artists to help me create illustrations for my stories. Are you interested? While I am illustrating and writing this summer I think I may go on Hiatus, so when I have completed the stories and post one chapter every week, so everyone has something to look forward to every Friday – What do you think?


End file.
